Shattered
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Daniel is the youngest in his family. He tends to get picked on by others a bit more. Will something happen to him that shatters everything he knows forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_Shattered_**

My name… that seems so unimportant in these dark times. You see, I lost some people close to me. My family wasn't the largest in the world, but I have four brothers and four sisters. There are five boys and four girls. My brothers are Hunter, Ryan, Kyle, and Alex. My sisters are Elizabeth, Allison, Susan, and Sarah. My name is Daniel.

My brothers… oh my brothers, they… they are so awesome! Alex, Kyle, and Hunter are the athletes while Ryan is the geek. Hunter is into basketball, Kyle is a football player, and Alex is into soccer. All of them love to lift weights, except Ryan. Ryan love to rebuild his computer and analyze each part to see if he has to replace anything, but he is cool because he is into archery.

You see, my brothers are the ones who taught me how to hunt. Alex has a thirty caliber rifle, Kyle has a .44 magnum, and Hunter has a twelve gauge shotgun. I don't know what types exactly, but whatever the types, they are effective. They even taught me how to shoot.

Out of my brothers, Alex and Hunter are the fastest. Kyle is the slowest and Ryan is a little faster than him. I can almost catch up with Alex and Hunter, but that's about it.

Alex, Hunter, and Kyle are really muscular. I hear them all the time lifting weights.

Alex will yell "C'mon Kyle! Fifty more!"

Fifty more. That's crazy. Kyle is the most muscular while Alex and Hunter are more evened out. Kyle has bulging biceps and quadriceps and they are more defined. Alex and Hunter have six packs, strong biceps and quadriceps, and their muscles are not as defined.

My sisters are so different from each other. Elizabeth and Allison are the athletes while Susan and Sarah are the beauticians in the family. They keep telling me that I have to make myself look cute or girls won't pay attention to me. They also tell Alex the same thing, but Alex has had seven girlfriends already and is dating number eight.

Elizabeth and Allison play volleyball. They are pretty good at it too! I've seen Elizabeth and Allison both spike the volleyballs really hard. It's scary! It comes down like a missile and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Out of all my brothers, I like Alex and Hunter the best. Ryan doesn't have time to deal with me anymore and Kyle is always lifting weights. It's because I'm the youngest.

Alex, Hunter, Ryan, and Kyle are all the same age. Isn't that something? All of them were born the same day. It's crazy!

Alex and Hunter love to hang out with me. We play videogames with each other and we play soccer or basketball. It's awesome! I've seen Alex bounce the soccer ball on his knee caps and then kick it and make a goal! I want to do that someday. Hunter can spin the basketball on his pointer finger. That's cool too! I also want to do that!

My dad is pretty cool. His name is Jonathan. He has a lot of patience because 1.) He's a doctor, and 2.) He has nine children. My mom is Jennifer. She is very sweet to all of us. She always inspires us to do something amazing.

But she didn't know about the tragedy that would happen when all of her children were in high school.

Alex, Hunter, Ryan, and Kyle are juniors and Elizabeth and Allison are sophomores while Susan and Sarah are freshmen. I will be a freshmen as soon as school starts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I am walking through the halls of the high school I graduated into. My brothers and sisters go to the same high school. Three of my brothers are in sports while the fourth brother is into the more logical stuff.

As I'm walking through the halls, I see my brother, Alex, a hybrid oddly enough, standing with a husky named Kodi. Kodi has three siblings; Aleu, Dingo, and Saba. His mom is a red and cream husky named Jenna and a wolf/dog hybrid named Balto.

I overhear Alex ask Kodi, "So when's the party?"

Kodi shrugs his shoulders. "Sometime this week. That's all I know. Juan is throwing it so he expects everyone there."

Juan Gomez and Kodi are on the soccer team with my brother, Alex. I always see them hanging out with each other.

Alex looks over at Daniel and smiles. "What's up brother?"

I smile back. "Nothing much. Just trying to find all my classes."

Alex nods his head. "Alright. How 'bout I show you around?"

"That'd be great! Thanks bro!"

Alex looks back at Kodi. "We'll hang out later, ok?"

Kodi nods his head. "Ok, see you later."

"You too bro."

He then turns towards me. "Let's go, little bro."

I smile and we walk down the hall. He shows me where all my classes are and who the teachers are.

"You'll like Mr. Grenway. He's kind of weird, but he's funny. You'll probably hate Mr. Mertan. He's kind of a dick if you ask me."

I frown at him. "What about the others?"

"The others are alright. You'll probably like them."

"Thanks Alex!" I say gladly.

"No problem bro. Anytime."

I watch as my brother heads off to class or something. I turn around and enter the classroom. I see Mr. Grenway, a tall chocolate Labrador, smiling at me.

"Ah, you must be Daniel Isington. Welcome to Language Arts IX. You can sit anywhere you want."

I smile and I sit down near the middle. There are a couple of others in the class. I see Aleu is in here, as well as Steele's son, Brett. Brett is probably one of those kids you expect to be a dick, but you'll be surprised. He's one of the nicest people in the school. He's best friends with Alex and Hunter. He's even on the basketball team.

Next to him is Kaltag's daughter, Michelle. She is the complete opposite of her father. She never talks unless she has to. She uses the least amounts of words as possible when describing something. But she is extremely sweet… and kind of hot too.

Next to her is Star's daughter, Britney. Britney is kind of a brat. She's mean to people and is a bully. She used to tease my brother Ryan until he called her a bitch. Now she's mean to anyone who is smaller than her.

The three of them are talking and laughing, or maybe Britney is laughing and Brett and Michelle are angry. I have no idea. Next thing I know, Britney is looking at me like how a lion looks at a zebra. She walks over to me and smacks my books onto the floor.

She starts to laugh. "You're so helpless! Being helpless must mean you're weak and stupid!"

I suddenly break out laughing. "Helpless? You are helpless, bullying those who can't do anything about it. How about you go back the way you came before I have to get my brother Ryan to call you a bitch again."

She glares at me and as she walks away, she mouths the words 'This isn't over' to me and sits back down. Well I certainly made an enemy today, haven't I?

* * *

As soon as first period was over, I walked to my second class. I see Ms. Cadwell looking at me.

I sit down and I see my best friend Viktor from Ukraine enter the classroom. "Viktor, what's up bro?!"

He smiles at me and says "Nothing much. You?" with that Ukrainian accent.

"Same."

He sits down next to me and we begin talking about our summers and whatnot.

Already, I feel like my day just brightened up a bit more.

* * *

When school ended, I took the bus home, completely forgetting that my brother Alex drives a black Dodge Ram.

I made it inside and I did my homework, bloody math, and then went out and played basketball with Hunter.

I wish I could do this every day! Unfortunately, something will destroy my paradise forever.


End file.
